Without a Word
by fireicewriter42
Summary: Arthur and Merlin hid behind banter and insults. But what they said without words was what was truly important. Pure fluff. No slash. I own nothing.
1. 3x10: Queen of Hearts

**A/N: What's up guys? I know, another new fanfiction. This is pure, brotherly fluff, because why not? This will either be a oneshot or a drabble collection, depending on the response I get, so if you wish to see more, review and let me know! For those of you who have been following my other Merlin fanfiction, Vision of Happiness, an update is coming soon. For the rest of you who are new, welcome! I hope you like what you read, and if so, head over to my profile and check out my other stuff!**

 **And now, without further ado, to Camelot!**

* * *

"How did Uther know where to find you?" They had returned to Arthur's chambers after Morgana and Uther had caught Gwen and Arthur on their first date. Uther had ordered Guinevere to be banished after Arthur had declared his love for her.

"I don't know, you were the only person who knew where we were!" Arthur rounded on Merlin.

"Well I didn't tell him."

"Maybe something you said gave it away."

"I didn't say anything." _You're seriously blaming this on me?_

"You know, Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"

"You'd be surprised!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he pulled back, confusion written on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" _Are you hiding something from me?_

Merlin stared at him blankly for a minute. "Nothing."

Arthur's expression relaxed. He glanced up at Merlin, nodding slightly. _Alright. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault._

Merlin glanced away. His voice softened. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Arthur leaned on the table, hunching his shoulders.

* * *

Merlin strode purposefully into Arthur's chambers. Gwen had been found guilty of sorcery, but Merlin knew that was preposterous. "We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot."

Arthur turned around, a hopeless look on his face. _What do you want me to do?_ "My father has me under constant watch, there are guards outside and below in the square." His voice quavered slightly. He turned around, shaking his head. "I can't watch her die, Merlin." _I can't do this, Merlin. This is killing me. It's breaking my heart._

Merlin's gaze was sympathetic, the open and vulnerable look on Arthur's face tugging at him. _You really love her, don't you?_

Arthur turned away. _Yes._

* * *

"Merlin, where's the sorcerer?" Arthur demanded.

"He went..." Merlin coughed, trying to clear away the remnants of Dragoon's growling voice. "Um."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. _Are you kidding me, Merlin?_

"He went that way." Merlin pointed at the wall.

Arthur frowned, turning to the guards. "Sound the warning bell, he couldn't have gotten far." He whirled back on his manservant. "Are you telling me you let him run straight past you?" _Just how stupid are you?_

"He was...he was just too fast for me."

"He's a doddery old man." _You're pathetic._ "This is what happens when you spend all day in the tavern."

"What?"

"Perhaps mucking out my horses will help sober you up." Arthur patted him on the cheek hard. _Idiot._


	2. 4x01-4x02: The Darkest Hour

**A/N: What's up guys? Okay, so an update, but just because it was already sitting on my computer. I'm fighting writer's block something fierce right now, but this was nice and easy to write. Hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions/prompts/episodes you'd like me to take a look at for the "unspoken" conversations between our favorite prat and idiot, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Arachnide: Glad you liked it! And here you go! ;)**

* * *

Merlin swore inwardly as he started, dropping the candles. He watched as one rolled over to rest under the shadow of the curtain. He turned back to Arthur, who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

 _You alright there, Merlin?_

"I thought I saw something," Merlin shrugged, making an excuse. He turned away from Arthur's bemused, concerned stare, blowing out the match.

"What was it, a spider?" Merlin ignored Arthur's tired quip. "Just pick it up." Merlin bent, gathering up the basket, not turning as Arthur walked to his side.

"Do you want me to get one of the maids to do it for you?"

"It's not a joke."

"Yeah." Softer this time, gentler. Arthur strode over towards the curtain. He hesitated for a moment before brushing it swiftly away with the flat of his sword. Merlin let out a sigh of relief as Arthur picked up the candle.

"You see, Merlin, I could never be like you. Could never let myself look so spineless."

"Oh, you see, I'm different. I could never let myself look heartless."

"What?" Arthur frowned in feigned confusion. _That's a bit harsh, don't you think?_

"Well, all right, thoughtless."

"Never."

"Definitely humorless."

"That's because you're not funny." Arthur handed him the candle. Merlin sighed, shaking his head. He glanced up at Arthur. _I'm serious about this. But thanks._ Arthur turned abruptly to look at the window as the sound of the screeching Dorocha came from outside. Merlin looked up sharply, swallowing.

"You're not scared?" A beat of silence.

"Oh I am, Merlin." _Of course I am._ "Maybe more than you." _I know this is serious._

Merlin stared at him a minute before scoffing quietly. Arthur smirked at him, clapping him on the upper arm lightly before he walked away.

 _We'll be alright, old friend. We'll get through this._

* * *

"All the things I've faced, I've never been worried about dying." Arthur glanced at Merlin, shivering and blowing out his breath harshly.

"I don't think you should now." _Because I'm not going to let you._

"Sometimes you puzzle me."

"You never fathomed me out?"

"No." _No, you're strange. You've still got your secrets._

"I always thought if things had been different, we would have been good friends."

"Yeah." _I'm sorry they weren't different. Especially now, at the end._

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous dollop-head."

Arthur laughed. _Only you, Merlin._ Merlin grinned, shaking his head. _You know it's true._

"We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together." _I promise you that._

"Well I appreciate that." _You know there's nothing you can do to stop this._ "You know you're a brave man, Merlin." _Oh don't look at me like that._ "Between battles." Arthur smiled softly.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life."

"If I ever become king, I'm going to have you made Court Jester." And they both laughed. Because the dead were freezing people with their touch, and it was highly unlikely they were going to survive this. But they were here, together, like they always were, facing impossible odds, and laughing. Side by side. Like...brothers.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn." Fear and desperation trickled into Arthur's voice.

"It's pretty dark right now." Merlin's voice was quiet, trembling with terror. He swallowed hard.

"It can't be long then." Arthur's eyes widened as he shivered.

The Dorocha screeched, flying through the cracks in the door. Arthur moved to stand. Merlin gripped his shoulder, forcibly pushing him back.

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

* * *

"It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright." Merlin's voice was steady, sure.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm just tired." _I'm okay, Merlin. I'm not worried._

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

Arthur arched an eyebrow at him. _Don't start._ "I have to save my people."

"I will take your place."

"Merlin…" _Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do that, idiot? Stop trying to be a hero, Merlin._

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

"A good servant's hard to come by." _I'm not letting you die for me. Shut up._

"I'm not that good." _Why won't you let me do this?_

"True." A small smile. _Thank you for trying._ They were silent for a moment. "One thing." Merlin met his gaze. "Look after Guinevere. I want her to be happy in her life, she deserves that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure."

Arthur nodded. _Thank you._


End file.
